Almasy D. Laszlo
| birthday = August 22 | alias = | epithet = | bounty = 400,000,000 | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FFFF00 | dfname = | dfename = Hollow-Hollow Fruit | dfmeaning = Ghost | dftype = Paramecia }} Almasy D. Laszlo, also known as The Cursed Prophet, was a farmed archaeologist responsible for successfully leading hundreds of expeditions across the deserts of Al-Shams. He has gained notoriety for his unearthing tombs, pyramids, relics and monuments of bygone civilizations swallowed by the sands of time. However, when Laszlo discovered that the sacred treasure of the Bedu Family—an ancient line of rich, landowners of Al-Shams—was a mere replica, due to uncovering the real artifact, they feared that their legitimacy would be questioned. Thus, to mask the truth his expedition crew were slaughtered by their armies, but not before Laszlo could escape Al-Shams with the treasure in his possession. He was declared a traitor by his people and stripped of his lands, titles, deeds and accomplishments. Understanding that his return would inevitably lead to a sentence of death, Laszlo decided to chance the , offering his services and expertise to those who could afford his prices. Specifically, when it became known that he could discern the ancient language of the , archaeologist, and pirate crews rushed for his assistance eventually landing him as an archaeologist of the Xros Pirates. As this information reached the World Government, Laszlo was considered an international criminal of the highest order. Once the Xros Pirates became indebted and could no longer afford Laszlo’s services, he moved along with Freyja to form the Notch Pirates. Prior to Freyja's disappearance, he served as one of the Four Epoch’s—War and was the commander of the Fourth Division whose primary responsibilities are to support the other divisions and assassinations. As he served the Notch as a commander, Laszlo simultaneously was charged with uncovering more hidden truths of the world to provide the Notch with any advantage possible to put them ahead of their competition in the New World. Following the events of Blood of the Throne, Laszlo ate the Horo Horo no Mi becoming a Spirit Human. Recently, Laszlo has defected from the Notch alongside Faraday Julia and is one of the Judgments within the Revelation Pirates. Because of his assets, the World Government has given him a bounty of 400,000,000 in recognition of the danger he poses to their operations and world stability.The Echoes of History—Laszlo reveals that his bounty is 400,000,000. Appearance Having served as an explorer, aviator, and adventurer of Al-Shams who spent years journeying through the infamous deserts of his homeland, Laszlo's physique matches the immense reputation he has left behind detailing his impossible exploits. Although he has been cast away from his homeland and labeled a traitor by the monarch, the local villages that knew him best revere him as a hero who braved the storms of the desert to uncover ruins, and hidden secrets. In his efforts, he uncovered that he is the last descendent of an ancient line of Al-Sham nobility that once ruled over the Sand Sea. Although this truth has been lost to the sands of the desert, there is no doubt that Laszlo is blessed with the genetics of nobility. Seasoned veterans of war, coupled with incredibly resilient and dominate genes, the ancient kings were simply intimidating. Having a muscular build rivaling gorillas, and skin as tough as steel itself, they were generally incredibly rough, and masculine looking, sending chills into their citizens whenever in their immediate presence. It was through fear that they manipulated the world, and because Laszlo was born from this same lineage, he inherited this boot-shaking phenotype. He is a tall man, with a muscular build that does not contrast his immense size. When in his presence, they are engulfed in the shadow man so large that he radiates in an immense power that they know they are unable to match, and when they look into his hazel eyes they see a coldness imbued in them. Contrastingly, however, there lies a chiseled smirk that displays confidence, yet a glint of humility. He possesses a full face that helps to eternalize to his youth, yet simultaneously he has bold, and sharp features that captures the essence of a mature, older man. Laszlo appears to only be in his thirties despite being an encyclopedia of century-old information. Gallery Laszlo Almasy Gallery Picture 1.png|Laszlo's Full Appearance. Laszlo Bounty 4.jpg|Laszlo's Bounty Poster. Laszlo Almasy Smoking .png|Laszlo's Frequent Smoking Habit. Laszlo Almasy Gallery Picture 2.png|Laszlo guiding an expedition. Laszlo Almasy Teenager .png|Laszlo as a Teenager. References Category:Former Xros Pirates